


Memory

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindsight is always 20/20, except for when it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Angelus and Darla were first attracted long before "Angel" S2. However, that's Angelus and Darla; I'm writing about Angel and Darla. *g*

  
He has often heard it been said that things are always more beautiful in your memory than they truly are in real life. They say that the sweetness of nostalgia adds a dimension to each recollection, giving it sugar coat and rose color, until it is almost unreal in its perfection.

They have no idea what they're talking about. They have never seen her.

In his memories, she is not so petal-soft and brilliantly golden as she is now, not made of soft-voiced promises and laughing, loving blue eyes, tantalizing his senses and haunting his dreams, making him crave her.

She has never been as elusive as she is now. She appears in the edges of the night, out of the corner of his eye, as a brief whiff of her own perfume carried downwind just so…

He sleeps often now. He cannot seem to control it, but a part of him asks in a cold voice if that's really true or if it's a fine excuse for his inability to turn away from the pleasure of dreams. The line is so thin, so fine; is it weakness or simply desire?

He can remember when he last desired her like this, when the want of her was an all-consuming fire creeping through his veins. At the time, he never would've claimed that going to her was any kind of lack of control. Truthfully, there was no point at that time in his life when he was not completely in control, cathartic excuses aside. Is that what's happening to him now? Is something wrong with him, that he's losing control…or is that anything more than a careful disavowal of his own responsibility? Is he really so weak…or does he just long that badly to fall?

Long that badly to fall into her…


End file.
